


An Uncomfortably Comfortable Situation

by dajeongmohyo



Series: Situations [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff and Crack, Momo's Bearing makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dajeongmohyo/pseuds/dajeongmohyo
Summary: So Jeongyeon and Momo finally met. Cue their first date!
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: Situations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550758
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	An Uncomfortably Comfortable Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Uhh, you have to read part one first if you haven't, cuz this picks up exactly where that one ends. Okay, that's it.

"Wait!" Jeongyeon said the second they stepped away from her front door.

"What is it?" Momo asked, eyeing the other woman who was walking back to her apartment.

"Let me put this inside," she told her, waving her phone with one hand as she unlocked the door with the other.

"Why? Don't you need that?" Momo stood at the spot she was in while Jeongyeon stepped in her doorway and placed the phone on Captain America side table next to her door.

"You don't have yours," Jeongyeon shrugged.

"You don't have to leave it because of-" Momo says when Jeongyeon cut her off.

"I want to. It would just become a distraction anyways." Jeongyeon locked the door and went back to standing next to Momo.

"Okay, so are we good to go now?" Momo asks, excited yet slightly nervous.

Jeongyeon let out a loud "Yup!"

And so they began to walk again.

They both lived on the 4th floor so they make their way to the elevators. The creepy ass elevators. Momo swears it's like the elevators were there a century before the rest of the building. They hear the creaks and squeaks of the death box making it's way up before the rusty doors open and they enter lift.

"We should have taken the stairs," Jeongyeon said without a glace at Momo.

"But that's a lot of steps," Momo whines.

"This is a coffin," Jeongyeon tells her. "And besides, we could use the exercise."

"Are you calling me fat?" Momo asks (teasingly, of course).

"No~ I'm saying that we could've use the exercise. I'm bringing you to my friend's ice cream shop," Jeongyeon explained when the elevator stopped. She stepped out with the doors barely open.

 _Oh damn, she must really hate these elevators,_ Momo thinks following her out.

"You like ice cream, right?" Jeongyeon randomly asked very loudly as they walked out the lobby of the apartments and into the comfortable weather outside. (She is nervous and panicking. _What if she doesn't like ice cream and this whole plan I came up with in the coffin ride falls apart!?_ )

"I love ice cream!" Momo responded, excited like a child. She began to skip on the sidewalk rather than walk, now full of anticipation.

Jeongyeon thinks it's cute and lets out a relieved sigh. _Maybe this'll work._ Jeongyeon sped up a bit to keep her strides in pace with Momo's skips.

"It's a bit down the street, they just opened over the summer," Jeongyeon explains as they walk.

"You said it was your friend's shop?" Momo said, stopping her skips and walking like the 23 year old that she is.

"Yeah, one of my friends from high school and her girlfriend decided to open an ice cream, even though neither one knew anything about business or ice cream before they made the decision. They had to switch majors and everything."

"Switch from what?" Momo was curious about the people in Jeongyeon's life.

"Both started in performing arts and one went into culinary and the other business management," Jeongyeon told her, looking at the girl besides her.

_What? She's hot._

"Is that their shop? 'The Cone 99' place?" Momo asked, pointing at the sign a few yards ahead of them.

Jeongyeon pulled her eyes from Momo and looks in the direction she was pointing at. Jeongyeon nods frantically and grabs Momo's hand.

 _Now who's the overly excited one?_ Momo thinks as she allows the other girl to pull her through the people on the sidewalk.

Jeongyeon stops abruptly right before the door, still holding Momo's hand. Momo opens the door (she doesn't let go of Jeongyeon's hand either) and the two enter the shop. The place does pretty well for itself. It's full on this beautiful, sunny Saturday.

"Jeongyeon and company?" The tall girl behind the counter says when she sees the two new customers.

"Hi, Chewy. This is Momo," Jeongyeon introduced her.. _What is she to me right now?_

"Well, well. You didn't tell us you had a girlfri-" Chaeyoung asks, popping up from behind the glass with the ice creams.

"Chaeyoung!" Tzuyu shouts, covering the short one's mouth before she can finish her statement.

"What? They're holding hands!" Chaeyoung tries to defend herself, lowering Tzuyu's hand by her wrist.

"So what?" Tzuyu says, glaring at her loud-mouthed girlfriend. She looks at the girls in question and sees that they both are looking anywhere but at each other with a blush on their cheeks. And they aren't holding hands anymore. _Well, this is awkward._ "Chaengie, love? You should go to the back. Go bake more cookies or something."

"But Tzuyu, I only-"

"Go, Chaeyoung." _Why does she have to be so difficult sometimes?_

"Fine." Chaeyoung pressed a kiss to Tzuyu's cheek and walked to the back of the shop, leaving her girlfriend and the (soon-to-be) couple alone.

Tzuyu looked back to make sure she was gone before turning back to Jeongyeon and Momo. "I'm sorry about her. She's just.. Chaeyoung."

"No problem, Chewy. I know how she is," Jeongyeon said, looking at Momo.

"Anyways, what brings you in today?" Tzuyu asks, trying to clear the awkwardness away and do her job.

"Like I said before, this is Momo. She's my neighbor and she's-" Jeongyeon was explaining before turning to look at Momo. "Can I share your story?"

"By all means." _I'm used to being exposed, but, hey, at least she asked!_

"She locked herself out her house. You know me, can't leave a pretty girl alone, so-"

 _Wait a second._ Momo's brain quickly replays the moment and she isn't letting Jeongyeon get reputation points!

"Well, if you're gonna tell the story, tell it right," Momo interrupted her. "Yes, I locked myself out, but I was the one that asked you out."

 _Seriously, Momo. Let me look good in front of my friends, please,_ Jeongyeon complains in her head.

"Okay, fine. But I'm the one paying, so do you want ice cream or not?" Jeongyeon admits defeat, but still knows how to win. Even if she did just met Momo not too long ago, she knows this girl must really, really love ice cream. _She was skipping like fucking toddler for crying out loud!_

"Oh, my God. You two are like an old married couple already!" A voice called from the doorway between the front of the shop and the back.

"Chaeyoung! Go to the back and mind your business!" Tzuyu yells. The whole place goes silent and looks at her. "Sorry, everyone!"

The shop resumes its previous state of activity and Tzuyu returns to the task at hand. Which is partially work and partially teasing her friend.

"So let me get this straight, you asked out her? Girl crush of the whole nation?" Tzuyu asked, directed at Momo.

"Yes," Momo answered confidently.

"And she said yes?"

"Obviously. Where is this going, Tzuyu?" Jeongyeon said before Momo could answer again.

"I'm getting there, hold your hors-" Tzuyu was saying when she noticed Jeongyeon cringe. _Oops, no horse references._ "Sorry. Anyways, so how long have you know each other?"

"I'd say about an hour, yeah," Momo tells her with a nod.

"Oh," is all Tzuyu says. _They seem so good together, and it's be only an hour. Even when Jeongyeon was with Nayeon they weren't so well, and they knew each other forever. Maybe Chaeyoung was on to something._

"What?" Jeongyeon asked, worried about the look on her young friend's face.

"I.. Nevermind. Okay, let's just get you ladies moving. What can I get you?"

"I'll get the usual and Momo?"

"I suggest the peach one," Chaeyoung says, joining the conversation once again.

"Chae, why?" Tzuyu asked, getting _really_ tired of her girlfriend.

"Momo, peach. Get it?" Chaeyoung explained simply.

"No."

"Wait, you speak Japanese!?" Momo asked, excitedly.

"Yes!" Chaeyoung responded just as excited.

"You do?" Tzuyu turned to her girlfriend, clearly not aware of this new fun fact.

"Why?" Jeongyeong asked.

"I dunno. I just do," Chaeyoung said and then walked away, yelling "Get the peach or try the salted caramel. Or maybe the chocolate strawberry" back as she goes.  
  
_I'm about to lock her ass in the freezer,_ Tzuyu thinks, brushing her hair back with one hand. "So that'll be one of the most basic bitch orders ever and what else?"  
  
"Vanilla ice cream and rainbow sprinkles isn't basic, it's a classic!" Jeongyeon corrects.  
  
"Yes, one _classic_ order and what would you like, Momo?"  
  
"Surprise me."

Tzuyu looks down to put their order in when she hears snickers from the pair. Tzuyu looks at them and sees their eyes somewhere behind her.  
  
"Is Chaeyoung at the doorway?" Tzuyu asked with her teeth cletched. Momo's eyes dart back and forth between the two girls and then she suddenly grabs onto Jeongyeon's arm.

"Wha-"

"Let's sit down," Momo said before pulling Jeongyeon to a table that was close enough to see _b_ _ut not to close to get caught in the crossfire._

"Why did Chaeyoung have that cup of ice?" Jeongyeon asked.

"You'll see," is all Momo told her. And sure enough, not a second later, Tzuyu screamed.

Jeongyeon and Momo were on the edge of dying of laughter and the usual customers of the place (that were already used to the couple's antics) just shook their heads. But the newer guests.. Well, this might be their last time here.

Why?

Because the two owners of the place were currently fighting with ice being thrown back and forth. It's really unprofessional, but then again, they're a twenty year old lesbian couple who owns an ice cream shop because rapping and acting aren't the most stable of careers. What else could you expect?

"Are they always like this?" Momo whispers Jeongyeon, still laughing.

"Sometimes. They're usually really sweet but they have their moments," Jeongyeon told her with a shrug.

"So I take it we aren't getting ice cream?" Momo asks. She finally stopped laughing and has started pouting and it's the cutest thing Jeongyeon has seen in a while.

"I'll work on that now," Jeongyeon tells her, not happy with an ice cream-less Momo. Jeongyeon gets up and walks over to the counter where Chaeyoung was picking up ice cubes from the ground and Tzuyu looked like she was considering stepping on her hand.

"Jeongyeon, I'll get your stuff out now. Can you watch her and make sure she gets all this cleaned up?" Tzuyu asked when she noticed the blonde.  
  
"Yeah, okay. I got her."  
  
Tzuyu rushed off to get Jeongyeon and Momo's scoops ready and left Jeongyeon watching over Chaeyoung.  
  
"You know," Chaeyoung started (still picking up the ice, because Tzuyu is scary when mad), "You and that girl. You'd be cute together."  
  
Jeongyeon looked back at the table where Momo was balancing a spoon on her nose and then back to Chaeyoung on the ground.  
  
"Listen, I've known you long enough. I've seen your past relationships. She's good for you," Chaeyoung said reassuringly. "Get your ice cream and get out of here. Go make her yours."  
  
"Chaeyoung, I'm not-"  
  
"Jeongyeon!" Momo called excitedly from the table. "Your pretty and tall friend made a great choice!"  
  
"Did she just call Tzuyu pretty?" Chaeyoung asked, suddenly jealous. But Jeongyeon didn't respond, She just walked away towards the Japanese girl with the biggest chocolate-covered smile Jeongyeon ever saw.  
  
"So I see you like it?" Jeongyeon said with a grin.  
  
"Yes! It's chocolate and chocolate and even more chocolate!"  
  
"It's actually my other friend's flavor. It's named after her," Jeongyeon told her as she sat down across from her at the table.  
  
"Your friend's name is 'tofu'? Because the tall one you call Chewy said it was the Choco-Dubu," Momo asked between spoonfuls of ice cream.  
  
"Nickname, but yes."

"How'd this masterpiece come together?"  
  
"That's conversation for another time," Jeongyeon sighs. Because that's not a story you share on the first date. One about stress, weed, and a whole lot of sweets. See, college wasn't the best experience for everyone and Chaeyoung, well, she had suppliers. One day, Jeongyeon, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and (surprisingly) Jihyo got high on blunts (for the young ones) and edibles (for the weaker two) and that's how four of the items on The Cone 99's menu came to be.  
  
After Jeongyeon and Momo finished off their ice cream, they bid farewell to the owners and continued on their day. The street the shop was on was full of other little restaurants, bakeries and things of that sort. Shops lined the university town street and at the end of the road was a park.

They did a bit of window shopping as they walked, but Jeongyeon's plan can't continue till the get to the city park. That is, if you can consider trying to come up with some lines in really pretty picture spots a plan.

_It'll be cute, and it's totally me! If she doesn't like it then maybe... No, she'll like it. Get your head straight, Jeong. It'll work._

Momo looks at a window full of kids toys and her eyes set on a perticularly colorful stuffed bear.

"Jeongyeon, look!"

Jeongyeon joins the girl at window and spots the bear she was pointing at. Jeongyeon takes a look at the bright smile on Momo and realizes she would do anything to keep that smile. "You want it?" 

"Yes, but I left my stuff in my apartment," Momo said sadly. The smile faded.

"I'll get it for you, come on," Jeongyeon tells her, grabbing her hand and entering the toy store.

"No, I can't let you do that. You already bought ice cream, and-"

"Shh, I want to you to have. Go pick it out." Jeongyeon watches as Momo considers taking it. 

She really didn't want to spend Jeongyeon's money but something about the way Jeongyeon is looking at her lets Momo know that Jeongyeon will buy the bear regardless. Momo rushes to the area where the stuffed animals all were and picks out the perfect one. 

"What are you gonna name it?" Jeongyeon asked when she appeared behind Momo, her arm wrapped around her waist and pulling her closer.

 _Being bold, are we, Jeongie?_ Momo thinks before turning and answering her question. "Bearing!"

"Cute," Jeongyeon smiled. _How badly I want to kiss her. But does she want that? Worry later._ "Come, let's go pay for him."

Momo followed Jeongyeon to the cash register and they paid for the toy, getting a few strange looks. Whether it because they're two girls that are very clearly not 'just friends' or because they're 23 and just bought a stuffed bear, it's unsure. But it doesn't matter.

What matters to Momo is that she has her bear and her Jeongyeon. _Why does that sound so natural? It shouldn't be, not yet._

Jeongyeon and Momo leave the store and continue on their date (now with a third wheel). Now that Momo was walking happily with Bearing in her arms, Jeongyeon decided they've had enough getting distracted and direct them to the park.

As expected, the park was full. Not too full, but still. Seems like a lot of people wanted to get out and enjoy the day. 

_Time to get a move on this._

Jeongyeon found a bench under a tree and told Momo to sit down. The shade and lighting from the tree's branches hit Momo's skin perfect, accenting her facial features wonderfully.

"What are you doing?" Momo asked. Jeongyeon had been staring at her, squinting and making a box with her fingers to fit Momo in, and it's getting kind of weird.

"Can you look a little to the left?" Jeongyeon said instead of answering Momo's question. Momo moved her head slowly towards the left (confused on why) and stopped when Jeongyeon let out a soft, "Perfect."

"Jeongyeon, what are you doing?" Momo asked again, not moving.

"You look beautiful in this scene, if only I had my camera."

Momo looked at Jeongyeon, now blushing and hugging her Bearing tighter. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me. You look beautiful, you always have," Jeongyeon told her, sitting next to her on the bench.

"You too," Momo mumbled into Bearing's head.

"What was that?" Jeongyeon said with a soft smile.

"You always looked really pretty, too," Momo said clearly, looking Jeongyeon in the eyes.

"I like you, Momo. I have for a while." 

Jeongyeon held out her hand, waiting for Momo to take it. And she does.

"I've liked you for a while, too, Jeongyeon."

 _What are the chances that we've both liked each other for more than the past few hours?_ Momo wondered. She knew she liked Jeongyeon, seeing as she was the one to ask her out. But she hasn't realized that the way Jeongyeon was acting was from feelings she had before they got into the current situation they were in.

Jeongyeon smiled and scooted closer to Momo, their legs barely touching. "We should make this a thing," she whispered, her face inching closer to Momo's.

Momo knows what she means but she couldn't help but joke, just to buy herself some time. "You mean me getting locked out?"

Jeongyeon pulled back and eyed her. "I mean, us," she clarified.

"I know," Momo said, sticking her tongue out at Jeongteon. "You meant 'us' like girlfriends."

"Ye-yeah. That," Jeongyeon muttered, flustered by Momo's choice of words.

"I think we should make this a thing, too." Momo put the stuffed bear on the spot next to her and took both of Jeongyeon's hands.

It was like one of those movie moments. Like the whole world stopped when they look from their hands to each other's eyes. There was something there for both of them, and that was enough for them to both lean in closer.

Momo's eyes glace down to Jeongyeon's lips and then back to her eyes, but it didn't go unnoticed by Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon smiles before finally closing the distance between them.

Momo tensed for a second before letting herself melt into the feeling of Jeongyeon's lips against hers. Momo's hands let go of Jeongyeon's, finding themselves around her neck. Jeongyeon's hands make their way to Momo's waist pulling her closer. 

_Yo, this is kinda hot for a first kiss.. Wait, we're in public!_

Vs.

_She taste like Vanilla still.. Oh, no! Bearing's innocent eyes!_

Different thoughts but the same reaction. 

They both pull apart quickly, hands staying in place. Momo looks down, her fingers nervously playing with the small hairs on the back of Jeongyeon's neck. Jeongyeon bites her lip as she watches the cute Japanese girl blush.

"Are you going to let go? Your little bear friend is looking a little jealous," Jeongyeon teases. She doesn't really want Momo to let go of her, she just really loves the smile that grows on her face when she looks at the colorful bear that sits behind her.

"Bearing will need to learn to share," Momo says, picking up the bear but looking Jeongyeon.

So what if they may have moved too quickly today? Maybe they both had been hoping for this outcome..

**Author's Note:**

> So I did it. To the two of you who asked for this, are you happy now?


End file.
